How To Train Your Dragon: The Dragon Eye
by lVergill
Summary: Please fill the submission form for your character, and let's start the story, as soon as possible. Write them in the review. Story continues. SYOC close.(Check my profile or the poll for something important)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: First people to post their review or send a message will be the first one to register. So post your character quickly, they are less, and less position left. Pending means that they are not fully accepted in the story, and i need to talk to them, in case people are wondering.**

 **Positions**

 **Good Guys (Complete)**

 **Hiccup (M) (Night Fury) (M)**

 **Maeve (F) (Changewing) (F)**

 **Raeda (F) (Deadly Nadder) (F)**

 **Hundi (M) (Stormcutter) (M)**

 **Dathomire (M) (Timberjack) (M)**

 **Rayne (F) (Scauldron) (F)**

 **Bad Guys (Complete)**

 **Flar (M) (Thornridge) (M)**

 **Noah (M) (Razorwhip) (M)**

 **Lilliandra (F) (Boneknapper) (M)**

 **Quint (M) (Whispering Death) (M)**

 **Addrean (F) (Night Fury) (F)**

 **Maya (F) (Raincutter) (F)**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (16-20)**

 **Gender:**

 **Alignment:**

 **Status: (Ex. Farmer, chiefs son or daughter, traveler, merchant, and etc, if you are good then you can't be a dragon rider at the begging, but bad guy can.)**

 **Dragon: (No Night fury, Screaming death, Red Death, and Bewilderbeast for both alignment. Only one bad guy can have a female Nigh Fury, and they can also created new dragon, no mind control power.)**

 **Dragon Name: (Optional)**

 **Like:**

 **Dislike:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Personality:**

 **Past:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Homeland: (Can be any other place from anime or real life, or made up)**

 **Reason for hating or liking dragon:**

 **Hideout Theme: (Good guys only, Ex. Calm, Defense, Training, and etc.)**

 **Title: (Bad guys & Hiccup only, Ex. Dragon slayer, The Unborn one, etc.)**

 **Read important**

I will post the introduction of the chapter later, so for now, I'll wait for the 11 people to register. The story will start when all the good guys are fill, and stop when they bad guys appear, but they it will take some time.

 **Character Info**

 **Name: Hiccup**

 **Age: 19**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Alignment: Good**

 **Status: Chief's son & dragon master**

 **Dragon: Night Fury**

 **Dragon Name: Toothless**

 **Like: Dragons, Toothless, and people liking dragons**

 **Dislike: Old traditions, people abusing & hurting dragons**

 **Appearance: Brown hair & light-green eyes. Somewhat muscular, and only have one leg. **

**Clothing: He wear little armor in the top body, and long-sleeved orange tunic under the armor. Wear light-brown pants, a belts, and brown shoe.**

 **Personality: Great leadership and strategist, and also have a kind person toward people & dragon. He's biggest weakness is that he's too kind, and letting people trick him once. He care only his friend and dragon, and rarely try to kill someone. He hate killing dragon and people alike, and choose the best option.**

 **Past: When he was young, He lost his mother to a dragon, while they were attacking Berk, and his father hated the dragon in the past.**

 **Weapon: Sword & Shield**

 **Homeland: Berk**

 **Title: Dragon Master**

 **Reason for hating or liking dragon: He liked them since meeting Toothless, and wanted to learn more about them.**

 **(Futute question are below)**

 **Friends: Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut**

 **Rival: Heather**

 **Enemies/Hate: Alvin & Dagur**

 **Love Interest: None**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Search Part I**

I was asleep in my room, until I feel something wet rub against my face.

"Give more time..to sleep." I said, but the wet thing rubbing my face didn't stop, and I woke up to see Toothless licking me. "What's wrong, bud?" he turn to look at the dragon eye in the table. "I know, I know, I will tell him about it the next time I see him." I got up, and went downstairs, and notice my dad eating. He's the chief of Berk, and also my father.

"Hello, son." He said.

"H-hello dad, you look great today, and you look powerful for even the-"What is it?" He look at me.

"W-What, me, I can't tell my own father, how great he-" He look at me like he already knows, and he probably does. "Okay, I found a certain object that could led me to new territory, and new dragons."

"And?"

"And, I need to bring the other riders with me."

"Absolutely not." He said.

"Why not?" I ask.

"They are helping Berk, and trying to do other stuff than just flying around, also we need them to protect Berk." I stay quiet, and thinking for a minute. He sigh, "I'll let you go explore the unknown." I look at him. "But, If you can bring other people to help you in your journey."

"But I never seen others person outside Berk with dragon." I remind him.

"It's your choice, you can stay here with us, and give up on your silly journey." He said. "I don't want to talk about this no more." I sigh, and left my house. I look outside, and see the other.

"So, how was it, Hiccup?" Astrid ask.

"Well, he said I can go." I responded.

"Yes!" Tuffnut scream, and pat my shoulder. "This is why we he's the chief, and why we all listen to him."

"Actually Tuffnut, he meant only me." He quickly realized, and grab me.

"And you just let him, why in Thor's names did you let him!" He said, shaking me. "You could at least bring me to tag along and forget this people."

"Yeah!" Ruffnut agree. "Wait….what?" She realized.

"So what did he really tell you?" Fishlegs said.

"Well, I have to bring other new people with me to search the new area." I scratch my head.

"And you think you can find someone this amazing." Snotlout point to himself.

"Ugh!" Astrid is angry.

"I don't think that's the problem, but finding someone else with a dragon, and want to learn from dragon, there's a low chance to find people like us, Hiccup." Fishlegs reminded me.

"I know, but I want to go out there in the new world, and find new dragons." I said, and I ride Toothless. "I need to find those people, and they are waiting for me." I quickly left Berk to find the others people. I search in every familiar island, and talk to other tribe, but nothing. I fly around a unfamiliar island, above a forest.

"It seem we didn't much luck today, bud." I said, and he responded back. We noticed smoke coming from father part of the wood, as if hiding from people. "Let's check it out." We fly toward the smoke, but suddenly a Changewing appear in front of us, and preventing us to continue. We turn around to try another direction, but the Changewing was following us. "Why is that Changewing following us, we didn't do anything." Toothless roar, and we try to losing it, but it didn't work. "Toothless, head down into the forest, I have a idea." Toothless duck into the forest, while the Changewing follow. I see a small gap in the tree, and we can pass through it. "Let's go through the gap." We safely pass through the gap, and the Changewing couldn't. I landed in the ground to see the dragon up close. As I slowly approach the dragon, I barely notice someone standing next to me.

"What are you doing?" She ask, and I jump from surprise.

"How did you sneak up on me?" I ask.

"I'm pretty good at that." She smile. That was amazing, but dangerous at the same time, she could of kill me, if she wanted. I look at the dragon, and slowly approach it, while raising my right hand.

"You must stay back from the dragon." I said, and dragon's growling is slowly disappearing, I place my hand near his nose. He hesitate a bit, but the dragon accept my hand.

"Wow, you became friend of Pinewood, that impressive." She look surprise.

"You know this dragon?"

"Yeah, she's my friend, and my traveling companion." She smile, and Pinewood disappear, and reappear next to her.

"I had never thought I will meet another person with a dragon, and also interested in one."

"I'm curious about them, and why don't we chat in the camp fire." She point toward the smoke from earlier, and she headed toward it. I follow her, and Toothless right behind me. We both sat down, with our dragon right next to each others.

"Anyway, what kind of dragon is that dragon you have there, I never seen it in my travels."

"He's a Night Fury, and his name is Toothless, he is the fastest, smartest, and rarest dragon out there." I said.

"Wow, now I understand why I didn't see that kind of dragon in my travel." She look at my legs, and she look a bit sad. "W-What happen to your leg.."

"I lost my leg to a dragon, when I was young."

"Do you hate dragon, because of what they did?"

"No, I'm curious about them, so I'm searching for people interested in dragon." I said.

"I'm glad you don't hate dragon, despise what they did to you."

"Thanks, anyways I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Can you come with me?" I ask her, and she thinks for a sec. "I can teach you about how to ride your dragon." This made her smile.

"Can you really do that!?" She came next to me.

"Yeah, but of course you need to accompany me in my journey."

"Sure, if that what it take for me to ride my Pinewood, then I accept." She smile. "Oh, and you can also sleep here, if you don't have anywhere to go."

"I gladly accept, beside camping outside is the best way to sleep." I lay down, and lean on a tree.

"I always like campfires, and I rather spend it alone, but it isn't bad spending a little time with other." She lay down in the floor, and lean on a tree. "So, what's your name?"

"My names is Hiccup." I answer.

"I see, my names is Maeve, it's nice to meet you." She closed her eyes. "Let's rest, and let's talk about more tomorrow." I closed my eye, and I fell asleep. I woke up the next day, and look to see Maeve is still a sleep, I notice two strange sword next her.

"What are those?" They're too short to be a normal sword like the others, and I wonder who made this.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" She said, yawning.

"I was wondering, what are those weapons?" I ask.

"Oh, this swords were custom made from a well-known black smith from a certain island, they're called Katana." She said, and getting up. "So, what are we going to do next?"

"Right, I'm going to take you back to Berk, and show you to the other."

"Oh…so there others.." She said, sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not good at handling too much attention toward me."

"I see, well that too bad, I though we could of learn all about the dragon, and maybe ride Pinewood." I said, sarcastic, walking away, and riding Toothless.

"Wait!" She scream, but she look down. "I w..t o go…" she mumble.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I want to go, all rights, and I want to ride Pinewood." She blush.

"That's more like it, grab my hand, and we can ride toward Berk." I extent my left hand. She grab my hand, and she sat behind me. "You can grab me, if it get a bit scary." She nodded. "All right, Pinewood, I want you to follow us." She responded with her roar. We fly into the sky, and towards Berk. As we were getting closer to Berk, I noticed that Maeve was quiet all this time. "Hey, is everything okay back there?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." She stutter.

"Well, we're almost there, so hang in there." I try to slow down a bit, and arrive to Berk. As we land, I was greeted by everyone.

"So did you find anything out there?" Tuffnut said. " But we all know he didn't." He whisper to the other, but I could still hear him. Astrid punch him. "Ouch, what!?"

"Actually, I did brought someone, and a dragon in fact." They all look behind, and they were not surprised.

"Well, if you're talking about Toothless, then yes, it's amazing." Snotlout said.

"I think he's losing it." He whispered to Ruffnut, and she giggle.

"No, I'm not losing it." I said. "Maeve, you can come out now." I look around, and notice a barrel shaking. I approach it, and open it, and drag Maeve out.

"I don't want to meet them." I struggle to get her out, but I finally manage to get her out.

"Don't tell me she has a dragon." Fishlegs ask, and then Pinewood appear next to Maeve. Everyone is shock to see another potential dragon rider in front of them.

"I want you guys to meet Maeve, and her dragon Pinewood."

"H-hello." Maeve said, and her dragon roar. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout approach her, but Maeve was uncomfortable.

"Can she really become a dragon rider?" Ruffnut said.

"I have a question, do you worship Loki?" Tuffnut ask.

"Umm…no?" Maeve said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, and don't let the dragon hit you on the way back."

"Tuffnut, stop making lie, she's going to believe you." I said, and Snotlout came closer to her.

"I don't know, she doesn't look dragon rider material to me." Snotlout said, and Pinewood took away his helmet, and disappear. "Hey, that's my helmet!" He chase after her, and Everyone, but Astrid start asking questions at her. I sigh, and think for a sec.

"Are you worry about her?" Astrid ask.

"Well, I'm now, she was very conformable when she was at the forest, but now she seem very shy when people are around."

"Maybe she had a difficult life in her past, or maybe she doesn't trust people yet." Maybe she right, I should take it easy, and let her trust us, bit by bit.

"You're right, anyway, I'm going to leave her here, and I want you to teach her, while I'm searching for more people." I ride Toothless.

"Huh?!" Astrid said and Maeve notice me, and she approach me.

"You're leaving…" She said, sadly.

"I have to look for other people like you, and don't worry, you can trust them, they can teach about dragon, as well." She look at me for a sec, and nodded. "Let's go bud." We fly in into the sky, and move forward. I'm really excited to meet the other people, and start my long journey with them.

 **The Search Part II**

As I continue with my search night quickly came in, and I decided to camp in this island for the night. I lay down in the floor with Toothless next to me. I look up into the sky, so I can sleep peacefully, but as I look closer in the sky, I notice three dragon fighting. Toothless growl in the sky, and noticed it too. "Let's go, and check it out." I got up, and quickly follow the three dragon. As we got closer to them, one of the dragon stop near a giant tree. I notice that the dragon that stop is a Deadly Nadder and the other two are Gronckle. It look like the two Gronckle isn't fighting fair, and we help the other dragon instead. "Toothless warning shot." Toothless shoot two time in the ground next to them, and scared them away. The Deadly Nadder was agitated, and I calm her down with my right hand in front of her. She accepted, and I was happy.

"Are you a berserker?" A small girl came out of the trunk of the tree, but there was a hidden door in the trunk.

"Why are you doing here?" I ask.

"I live here, this is my home, and my sister is taking care of me."

"Sister?" when I said that, another person came from above, and in front of the girl with her strange weapon.

"Stay away from here." She said.

"Sorry, I was not trying to disturb you two." I responded.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Her little sister pull her arm to get her attention.

"He save Ninja from two dragon attacking her, he's a nice person." She look at me.

"Is that true."

"Y-Yes." I said, and she lower her weapon.

"Why are you here, stranger?" She ask.

"My names is Hiccup, and I'm searching for people interested in dragon." I see Toothless greeting the Deadly Nadder, and she responding back. "I was wondering if that Deadly Nadder is your?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That perfect, can you come with me to Berk." I said.

"Sorry, not interested." She grab her sister, and walk away.

"But if you listen t-" She closed the door to the tree. "Or you can leave and think for the night." I turn around to look at Toothless. " It looking likes we're staying here for the night." He lay down, and I too, sleeping for today. I woke up by the sound of someone laughing, and look to see the little girl playing with Toothless and the Deadly Nadder.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you." The girl said.

"No, it's fine, where is your sister?" I ask.

"Well, I escape to talk you with you about something." She said. "Oh, and I'm Katya, and my big sister name is Raeda."

"My name is Hiccup, and what you're talking about?"

"Well, my sister doesn't trust stranger, she always distant her self away from everyone, and I'm afraid of losing my sister, when she's alone." She began sobbing.

"Hey, don't cry…" I think for a sec. "I got it, I will be her first friend, so you don't have to worry." I reassure her.

"Really!" She smile. "I'm glad you're doing this for her, she can be very unfriendly toward stranger, so good luck." I laugh nervously. She open the door to the tree, and we follow her. As we enter the place, I was amazed at this places, and admired the inside, I wonder who built this place. We enter a room with chairs, and a table with a gorgeous view into the ocean. I was excited to meet the person who built this place. She pointed to a chair beside the table.

"You can sit here, we're making breakfast and I like you to eat with us."

"I don't mind, right bud?" he answer with his usual noise, and I sit down. Raeda came to the room, and noticed us in the chair. She took out that strange weapon toward us.

"Sis, don't treat Hiccup like a enemy, I invited him to eat with us."

"You did what!?" Raeda said.

"I invite him to eat with us, so sit down, and let's eat our food, peacefully." Raeda stay silence for a while, before sitting down. Katya serve us food, and she sit down with us. As we eat our food, I notice Katya gleaming eyes toward me, and smiling. I realized what she wanted, and I have to try talking to her.

"S-So Raeda, I want to talk with you about-" Then she gave me a angry stare. "right, I'll stop talking now."

"Sis!" Katya said, and Raeda leave from the room. "I'm sorry Hiccup."

"It's okay, she didn't mean any harm." I said.

"She wasn't like this before." She stop. "The berserker kill our parents." She said, sadly, and I was silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make this awkward."

"I never knew she had a difficult past." I said, and then the whole tree shake. "What was that?" Then the room slowly fall, and we're sliding down. "Toothless, we need to get out of here." I grab Katya and ride Toothless away from the tree. Once we reach the outside, we see a fleet of Berserkers' ship. "Why are the Berserkers doing here of all places?" I feel Katya trembling, and I decided to look for Raeda. As we past hurling net, and rock, we finally find Raeda, she finish beating five Berserkers. As we land on the ground, Raeda quickly grab me, and throw me away.

"Sis, what are you doing!?" Katya said.

"This is all your fault!" She attack me, and I block with my shield. "Bringing the Berserkers to us."

"No, I didn't bring them here, I'm-" She punch me.

"Stop with your lies." I managed to stand up, before she cut me with her weapons.

"This isn't the time for us to be fighting, we need to get out of here together." I explain to her.

"So you can capture us, and send us to the Berserkers." Raeda responded.

"You shouldn't let's your parents death be your anger, and hate." Her attack became more powerful. This is bad, more of this, and I will be finish for sure.

"If you want to leave, then do it, I will stay here, and fight them by myself." She stop, and walk toward the fleet of Berserkers.

"Revenge isn't the way Raeda, you will hurt yourself, and even your precious sister." She began attacking me once again. "If you continue to follow revenge, then you will die, and Katya will miss you." Her attack became slower. "She will live alone without her big sister, is this what you want, Raeda!?" She stop, and she stay quiet for a while. I hear lots of Berserker coming from the woods.

"Please, come with us, sis." Katya said, worry. I ride Toothless, and extent my right hand toward her.

"Please, do the right thing." I said. She look at my hand, slowly approach it, and accepting my help.

"Ninja, follow us." Katya said, and Ninja responded. We left the island, and see the Berserker destroying the giant tree looking for them. We headed toward Berk to leave them there for safety. As we fly to our destination, Raeda speak.

"Katya, I'm sorry for being stubborn back there." Raeda said.

"It's okay, you were just protect me from them."

"And you too Hiccup, for hitting you."

"Don't worry about it, you were just angry." I said. "You should remember the consequences of your actions next time, for your sister sake." She nodded. I see Katya smile at me for becoming her friend like I promise. We arrive safely to Berk, and I enter dragon academy where everyone was waiting.

"What happen to you, did you fight a yak or something." Tuffnut laughing, and Toothless laugh as well.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." I said. "Anyway, I brought two more people this time." The two girls stand forward. "Everyone meet Raeda and Katya."

"Hello!"

"Hey…" Everyone greeted her, and Snotlout approach.

"Snotlout, you shouldn't tr-"

"Don't say anything, I got it." Snotlout try to impress Raeda. "Hello beautiful, you want me to teach about dragon, and so we can fly together alone."

"Sure, if you close your eyes first." Raeda said.

"Oh, trying to go for the kiss, well I don't mind." Snotlout closed his eyes, and Raeda snap his fingers, and Ninja shoot needles toward Snotlout. He was stuck to the wall. "Okay, I probably deserve that."

"I like her already." Astrid smile. Well I did warn him. Maeve appear fly through the door with her dragon.

"Hiccup!" She noticed me. "I can finally ride my dragon." She smile.

"Congratulations Maeve, just keep practicing so we can travel to the new world." I said, and I ride Toothless.

"You're leaving again…"

"Yeah, I need to gather them quickly."

"Then, I'm coming with you." She said.

"But that dangerous, and beside you just started flying." Fishlegs said.

"I don't care, I can learn how to ride my dragon better outside."

"All right, you can come." I scratch my head.

"Thanks Hiccup."

"Hiccup, are you sure that okay?" Astrid ask me.

"Yeah, I will teach her while I'm searching, so I want you to teach Raeda."

"Good luck out there." Katya smile.

"Be careful.." I barely hear Raeda. Me and Maeve fly into the sky for the next person joining our adventure.

 **Read important**

I hope you like the story, and sorry if I took so long to put this chapters. I hope I catch the character feelings or how they act. Also, Hiccup will stay Hiccup nothing will change about his personality, and Toothless as well. Tell me if you notice any mistakes, I put it as fast as I can, so I may forgot to fix some stuff.

 **Friendship Good Guys Group**

 **Hiccup (Chapter 1 & 2)**

 **Friends:** Maeve, Raeda, Katya, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut

 **Rival:** N/A

 **Enemies:** Dagur  & Alvin

 **Acquaintance:** N/A

 **Love Interest** : N/A

 **Maeve (Chapter 1 & 2)**

 **Friends:** Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs

 **Rival:** N/A

 **Enemies:** Alvin

 **Acquaintance** : N/A

 **Love interest** : N/A

 **Raeda (Chapter 2)**

 **Friends:** Hiccup & Heather

 **Rival:** N/A

 **Enemies:** Dagur

 **Acquaintance:** N/A

 **Love Interest:** N/A


End file.
